Lealtad
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Era una Hufflepuff y moriría defendiendo esa verdad, cuando se enfrentara a la muerte lo haría por las personas que amara, lo haría por lealtad. No huiría ni sortearía nada. Sería una Hufflepuff hasta el final/ Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Hufflepuff" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Diciembre "Hufflepuff" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

* * *

_**Lealtad**_

* * *

_**.**_

—Uhm…uhm… ¿Qué es esto? Veo valor, fortaleza, ferocidad —dijo la vocecita en su oído en tono divertido — eres como tu madre pero más libre, también tienes tanto valor como un Gryffindor, pero el valor no es lo que te caracteriza ¿Eh?

Nymphadora Tonks se removió en su sitio con inquietud, aún tenía las mejillas un tanto rosadas después de que la profesora McGonagall dijera en voz alta su nombre, cosa que aun la avergonzaba y la resentía con su madre ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a su hija? sin embargo eso había pasado inmediatamente a un segundo plano en cuanto el sombrero seleccionador le cayó sobre la cabeza, y comenzó a murmurar en su mente todo eso.

Estaba ansiosa, aquel momento era el más importante en la vida de un brujo al entrar en Hogwarts, decidía todo un camino que tomar o al menos los primeros pasos para lo que te convertirías. Su madre, Andrómeda había sido una Slytherin, una Black de hecho como había descubierto con un sentimiento de desencanto luego de saber la historia de esa familia, su padre por otro lado había ido a Ravenclaw y brillado por su inteligencia y su carisma. Tonks no sabía a donde iría a parar con esos antecedentes familiares, ¿Cómo se arreglaban los niños con padres en diferentes casas? En el tren había oído a muchos decir orgullosos "Mis padres estuvieron allí" o "Tradición familiar", los únicos tan perdidos como ella habían sido los nacidos de muggles o algún niño inseguro.

La posibilidad de decepcionar a alguien con la casa a donde iría le aterraba, aunque sus padres le habían repetido constantemente que no interesaba la casa sino lo que ella hacia dentro. Eran sus acciones la que la definían, la que harían que la recordaran bien o mal.

Pero ella tenía solo once años y estaba muy, muy nerviosa, como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Su cabello de un brillante tono marrón pasó a palidecer tanto como su rostro. A Tonks le gustaba los colores brillantes pero la profesora McGonagall le había instado con severidad a arreglarse. Un color apagado como el marrón era lo mejor que había podido ofrecerle, aunque ya no quedaba rastros de éste.

— ¿A dónde?—pensó impaciente y temerosa aferrándose a los bordes de taburete donde estaba sentada.

—Valiente, astuta también si lo deseas —continúo el sombrero tomándose su tiempo —, pero no lo suficiente, nada es suficiente en esas cualidades. Puedes ser formidable si lo quieres… ¡Ajá! eso es…Eres perseverante, peligrosa si te enfadan pero más que nada persistente, no te rindes con facilidad y si algún día has de enfrentar a la muerte no será por impulsividad, tampoco le darás la espalda con astucia ni la sortearás con inteligencia, sino que le darás la cara para proteger a quien amas, a quien has dado tu lealtad. Eso es lo que brilla en ti.

Tonks lo supo justo al tiempo que terminó de susurrar en su oído.

No iría a la muerte por impulsividad. Adiós Gryffindor.

Tampoco le daría la espalda con astucia. Bien, Slytherin fuera.

No la sortearía con inteligencia. Tampoco amaba estudiar así que no lamentaba excluir a Ravenclaw.

Solo quedaba una opción ¿Persistencia?

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa más alejada a la izquierda respondió con entusiasmados aplausos. Cuando el sombrero se retiró de su cabeza Tonks tenía el cabello de un tono claro, no estaba feliz pero tampoco decepcionada, a decir verdad se sentía más bien aturdida. No había quedado en ninguna de las casas de sus padres, en cambio había ido a otra de la que sus compañeros más desagradables amaban burlarse. Se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse inmediatamente al lado de uno de sus nuevos amigos.

Una muchacha de cabello rubio y amable sonrisa le saludó. Tenía una placa de prefecto en el pecho y parecía lista para comenzar a guiar a los nuevos. Unos cuantos nombres más y la selección terminó, habían otros ocho compañeros en su misma mesa, tres niñas y cinco niños.

El discurso del director Dumbledore fue relativamente corto, abrió los brazos y les invitó a cenar.

— ¡Tiene una pinta fantástica! —celebró Tonks saltando de hambre en su sitio cuando los platos se llenaron de comida. Su cabello cambió al instante respondiendo a sus emociones y se tiñó de un lila pálido haciendo resaltar la blancura de su piel.

Sus compañeros bufaron.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —chilló la niña de cabello oscuro que estaba sentada a su lado. Se veía emocionada.

— ¿Cambiar de tono de pelo? —Tonks bulló tanta energía que contagió a los otros. Con rapidez comenzó a meterse comida en la boca, en el tren había estado tan nerviosa y absorta que no compró nada del carrito, ahora eso le pasaba factura. — Es _muy fácil_…—la prefecta arqueó una ceja divertida e incrédula — para mí —añadió divertida, siempre le encantaba las expresiones de todos cuando veían lo que podía hacer.

— ¿Eres una metamorfomaga? —le preguntó la prefecta ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa y para comprobarlo hizo muecas graciosas, transformando sus facciones arrancando carcajadas de todos. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras comía sin parar y conocía a quienes serían sus compañeros de año mientras durara su educación mágica. En realidad estaba bien, bastante bien se dijo cuándo todo concluyó y fueron hacia sus habitaciones, era mucho más que bien, era excelente. Había creciendo oyendo sobre Hogwarts y ni los relatos ni las anécdotas que recordaba le hacían justicia, la magia estaba en el ambiente, en cada cosa que habitaba el castillo y aquello le emocionaba mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

Aquella noche durmió completamente tranquila y feliz. Su más grande miedo había sido decepcionar a sus padres, no encajar pero ese día pasó y le siguieron muchos más, sus padres estaban contentos con su selección, y ella estaba radiante. Había escuchado muchas cosas también sobre las casas, en cuestión de días comprendió que los Gryffindor siempre, siempre estaban en problemas si es que no los buscaban primero, los Ravenclaw paraban en la biblioteca y respondían el noventa por ciento de las preguntas hechas en clase, los Slytherin eran astutos, feroces y maliciosos de desearlo. ¿Y los Hufflepuff? Todos decían que eran unos inútiles, que eran la sobra de los otros _talentosos_ estudiantes.

El cabello de Tonks solía ponerse rojo de la furia cuando escuchaba aquello y generalmente luego de eso se metía en muchos problemas que merecían la pena. Porque aquellos que murmuraban esas ofensas obviamente no los conocían de ningún modo, no tenían derecho a opinar, jamás harían algo por otra persona, nunca podrían sentir tal grado de compasión como lo hacían sus compañeros, no luchaban por el día a día sino que solo se regodeaban de logros aun no alcanzados. Aquellos que susurraban no conocían el esfuerzo que hacían, la bondad de sus amigos o las sonrisas y las palabras adecuadas que tenían para los peores y los mejores momentos.

Los Gryffindor eran valientes, pero ¿Acaso ellos no lo eran? La diferencia estaba en que pensaban antes de actuar.

Los Ravenclaw eran inteligentes pero ¿No tenían buenas notas también ellos? Simplemente se preocupaban por otras cosas también.

Los Sltyherin eran astutos, pero todos lo eran, el abismo entre unos y otros era la malicia que embargaba su astucia, los medios que utilizaban para alcanzar lo que querían.

Y ellos ¿Qué? ¿Solo eran la sobra? Tonks podía jactarse de halagar a sus amigos y compañeros, porque conocía a muchos que eran valientes como leones, inteligentes como las águilas y astutos como las serpientes pero estaban en su casa, y no solo poseían esas cualidades, sino que la utilizaban para beneficiarse no solo a sí mismos, también a los demás porque eran leales como los tejones y aquello valía más que cualquier cualidad.

Y por eso lo que al principio fue desconcierto se convirtió en feroz orgullo.

Era una Hufflepuff y moriría defendiendo esa verdad, cuando se enfrentara a la muerte lo haría por las personas que amara, lo haría por lealtad.

No huiría ni sortearía nada.

Sería una Hufflepuff hasta el final.

* * *

_Tonks es uno de mis personajes favoritos :3, espero que esto haya sido como esperaba. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._


End file.
